thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
The HUB
The HUB is a weekly series that is exclusive to the main channel, The Creature Hub. This series covers anything and everything involving the hub and the Creatures, and it will keep the Creature fans in the loop for what is going on in the office and with the Creatures' individual channels. The series also goes over merchandise, fan mail, and other things that go on in the office. Sometimes there are skits integrated into The HUB videos for added entertainment. Description "Welcome to The Hub, a once a week series which puts you, The Creatures Fans, in the loop for everything going on at the office and in the Creature Community." Segments Note: Segments vary per episode. Regular Segments Video Hub This segment features a Creature promoting three videos that the audience should check out. This usually includes one video from the Creature Hub channel. Fan Mail Hub The Creatures look through fan mail they receive and read letters, look through packages, and see what the fans have sent them. Green Hub This segment shows off fan-created content of one of the Creatures in front of a green screen. On Mondays, the Creatures give the green-screened picture to use, and on Friday the fan-submitted creations are featured. Recurring Segments Fan Art Hub This segment covers fan and user-submitted art that the Creatures receive. Giveaway Hub This segment involves the fans competing in a contest of sorts in order to win prizes, such as a copy of Far Cry 4 (in the first giveaway). Merch Hub This segment covers any new Creature merchandise, such as Creature pajama pants and beanies, that are now for sale. Prank Hub Much like what the name implies, this segment will be the main point for pranks and mischievous jokes among the Creatures and employees at the office. Q&A Hub This is a segment where the Creatures will pick out a few questions the fans may ask via the comment section of the videos, Twitter, Facebook, or on Reddit, and they will go over and answer them. Random Hub This segment will show random clips of, as the name of the segment implies, random events and anything going on in the office that happens to be recorded. Travel Hub The Travel Hub segment depicts the highlights of a trip, such as the X Games in Aspen, that some of the Creatures attended. Weapon Hub Stemming from the Mail Hub, the Weapon Hub is a segment that depicts the different weapons that the Creatures receive in the mail, such as knives and katanas. Shock Hub Similar to Prank Hub, this segment has occurred twice. It involves some sort of electric shock being used on the creatures. Other/One time Segments * 1InaMil Hub * Aron Hub * Battle Hub * Easter Hub * Hospital Hub * Joe Hub * Music Hub * Pax East Hub * Sled Hub * Time Hub * Star Wars Hub * James Gag Segments (See Gallery) Episodes The HUB/2014 Episodes|2014|true The HUB/2015 Episodes|2015|true The HUB/2016 Episodes|2016|true Gallery Segments TheHub.png MerchHub.png GreenHub.png MailHub.png TravelHub.png VideoHub.png FanArtHub.png RandomHub.png Q&AHub.png WeaponHub.png GiveawayHub.png EndHub.png prank hub.PNG shock hub.PNG weapon hub.PNG ArtHub.png HospitalHub.png BattleHub.png SledHub.png 1inamilhub.PNG Joe Hub.PNG Pax East Hub.PNG TimeHub.png EASTER HUB.PNG AMIIBO HUIB.PNG Avengers Hub.PNG ! storm hub.PNG after hours hub.PNG pho hub.PNG Update Hub.PNG Popcorn Hub.PNG Queen Hub.PNG Winning Hub.PNG thankful hub.PNG starwarshub.PNG James Gag Segments jamesvideo hub.PNG|Parody of Video Hub shit you sent in hub.PNG|Parody of Mail Hub shit yins made hub.PNG|Parody of Green Hub lucha hub.PNG|Parody of Q&A Hub anus hub.PNG|Parody of Travel Hub boss hub.PNG|Parody of The HUB over hub gtffffo.PNG|Parody of End Hub Category:Series Category:Multi-Creature Series Category:Creature hub series Category:Series starting in 2014 Category:Series of 2015 Category:Non-gameplay series Category:Series of 2014 Category:Ongoing series Category:Series of 2016